This invention relates to a method for preparing a picture for facsimile transmission and the picture prepared according to the described method. The invention also relates to a device useful in preparing a picture for facsimile transmission.
Conventional facsimile equipment does not transmit photographic images well. Conventional equipment is designed to transmit black images only. It cannot transmit shades or tones between black and white (gray tones). Instead, gray tones are read and transmitted as black or white and most of the information and detail of a photographic image is lost in the transmission. Although new and expensive facsimile equipment that reads and transmits gray tones is now on the market, its ability to do so is minimal, and most of the information and detail of the photographic image still is lost.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image prepared from a photograph that is capable of being transmitted through conventional facsimile equipment without loss of the information and detail contained in the image.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image prepared from a photograph, which image contains regions depicting the gray tone regions of the photograph and capable of being transmitted accurately through conventional facsimile equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device useful in preparing a photographic image for transmission over conventional facsimile equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive method for preparing a photographic image so that the prepared image may be transmitted over conventional facsimile equipment without loss of the information and detail contained in the prepared image.